Another Beginning
by Mashiara91
Summary: Post-series (technically starts at the end of ch.232) - A lot has happened and a lot has changed. What brought them together may be over, but the bonds they've formed are stronger than ever. What happens now? Lots of KuroFai and sticking very close to the original characters, clamp style and plot!


**This begins immediately after the end of Chapter 232 - When the clones disappear. Enjoy TRC Post-Series! (I MISS THEM SO MUCH! DON'T YOU?)**

**ooo**

**o**

Staring across at each other, with the passed out kids in their laps, Kurogane and Fai could barely register their relief. It was a bittersweet moment.

The disappearance of the clones was weighing down on them; both were wondering if there was more they could have done. At least they managed to save one Sakura and Syaoran. Though they were the pair the adults knew least of all, and they would miss the other two. They both looked down worriedly at the restless faces of the young teens in their laps. Even in sleep, the two looked sadder than ever.

But the adults couldn't be that sad, they'd won. It was over, he was dead. The man that had caused them both so much pain was dead. He took everything away from them, but by doing so he also brought them together.

Fai had started anew when he was taken under Ashura's wing, and Kurogane story began again when he was accepted as one of Tomoyo's ninjas. Neither of them had found closure. Fai's departure from the cursed valley and Kurogane leaving behind Suwa, were both bittersweet endings in their own way. This was different, there would be no scars left from this.

Carrying the kids out of there wasn't hard since they'd done it a thousand times before. It was their job, and they both felt they'd messed it up somehow. Handing over the children to their Clow guardians was more difficult, as though their role was somehow over. But they did it anyway, because they knew the kids would be in good hands.

Leaning against the wall and breathing heavily, the finality of the situation finally seemed to sink it.

It was over.

Fai felt a strange calm wash over him, it would be alright. _It would be alright_. He looked over his shoulder, only to find Kurogane hunched strangely against the wall. He was clutching at his upper arm, his face hidden by the headdress and cape.

Fai didn't even have to think about it, he was there instantly. His hands reaching for the sides of the Ninja's face, silently willing the man to look at him. Hesitantly, Kurogane inclined his head in the newly-restored-Mage's direction and tried very hard not to shut his eyes in pain. Fai, on the other hand, was not fooled.

"It's your arm, again." It wasn't a question and all Kurogane could do was sigh.

"Someone get me a bucket of warm water, clean sheets, and alcohol, NOW!" It took a full minute for the surrounding guards to finally stop staring at Fai like he was an alien, and move!

"I don't need alcohol," muttered the ninja incredulously.

"I know you don't Kuro-tan," said the blonde with a blazing smile. "The alcohol's for me."

"Shouldn't your first meal be something a little more…nutritious?" The Mage let out a soft laugh as he lugged the taller man's good arm across his shoulders to help him walk. The Ninja tried to catch the other man's gaze, curious as to what he was thinking now that his magic was back.

"Well, after having nothing but your blood for the longest time, I think alcohol's going to be lot better."

"Liar."

"Bitter, Kuro-pi? Sad, now that I'm not going to have to suck at your neck anymore."

"You telling me that's going to stop?" Kurogane teased back as Fai gently lowered him onto a small bed in the medical ward. Their eyes connected, and Kurogane wondered if the room was getting hotter or something...

Fai smiled softly. It was a smile so unlike those exaggerated displays that he used to put on. It was so real that it shocked Kurogane, in a nice sort of way. He was starting to really like those small smiles, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"Never."

And with that, Fai leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurogane's.

This was just another beginning.

The real beginning didn't start there.

It would take another couple of hours for all the technicalities to be taken care of. Talking to the king and queen took a lot longer than they really had the patience for, especially for Kurogane. But the Mage was bothered too, and every once in a while Fai's polite smile would slip or he'd pause too long after recounting a particular tale. There was something in the way his eyes settled on Kurogane's, the way his words died suddenly whenever he spoke of "Our" ninja's courage and bravery in the face of battle. The Ninja smiled at that, relishing in the possessiveness behind the phrase. He added his own input, describing the Mage's steadfast dedication to the princess. He also took over when it came to describing the events that took place in Celes, trying his best to skim over the unnecessary details. He paused though; when the King's death came up he couldn't help but look over at the Mage. He felt like a little boy in that instant, hands almost shaking.

But Fai just smiled and cut in with, "He saved me. He saved us all."

Kurogane returned the smile. There are some things that strength alone cannot protect… that much he knew for sure.

Being shown to their rooms was another kettle of fish all together. When the queen assured them of a comfortable stay, there was a moment when Fai thought of correcting her. "We'll be needing only one room." But he couldn't bring himself to say it, there was too much misery still hanging about them, with the queen's sad smiles and Mokana's tears still wet. Now was not the time.

So he waited. And Kurogane waited. They waited as they have always waited.

But now, at least, they waited together.

**ooo**

**o**

**A/N: So this thing has been hanging out in my computer for a while and I have no idea why I never posted it. So here goes! I'll continue based on response. SO if you want more, REVIEW! AND THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
